


Mostly Human || (repost)

by noirluciole



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyborgs, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, soonwoo space boys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirluciole/pseuds/noirluciole
Summary: “I don’t remember anything. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know who I am.”= = =Or, Soonyoung wakes up in the wreckage of a ship with some mild amnesia, and stumbles into the repair shop of Wonwoo, the best mechanic in the universe.





	1. i. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! please don't be alarmed if you're seeing this again!
> 
> to keep a long story short, i can't log into my old ao3 (kyeomz) where i originally posted this, so i'm reposting it now that i remade my ao3. if you're reading this for the first time, enjoy! and if you're coming back, i hope you still enjoy it!!

**Log Level C75b**

**Sazoped V**

**Chuora City Forest at 0600 hrs**

 

*****

 

_ I don’t remember anything. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know  _ who  _ I am. I think I’m on a ship, trapped under some debris. There was a crash, maybe. Half of my vision is...well, I can’t explain it. Broken. I think I’ve fractured ribs, and I can’t move one of my arms. I..I don’t know where I am. I have to find safety.  _

 

**Log finish.**

 

*****

 

For five minutes, Soonyoung doesn’t move. He’s trapped under a huge piece of scrap metal, and he manages to shift it just enough with the arm that still works. He notes that it’s bionic and strong, which makes a lot of sense as to why he could move that so easily. 

 

He quickly takes note of his surroundings. It’s gruesome, there’s bodies in almost every direction he turns and it’s hard to look away. He searches his mind for anything, any memories that might help him figure all this out, but there’s nothing. He has nothing, he knows  _ nothing _ . But he doesn’t dwell on it, he can’t, he has to go somewhere because he can at least tell that this area isn’t safe.

 

He thinks he’s in the remains of the ship’s bridge, if the sparking control panels are anything to go on. Stumbling over to one, he finds the navigation system. It only takes a few button click before up flashes a holoscreen of his location -- Chuora City, more specifically the forest just outside of it. The stuttering voice on the screen tells him that it’s a 7 mile trek into town, 8 miles if he’s looking for the nearest emergency facilities. Before he can find out anything else, the panel sparks wildly, and the holoscreen disappears. He heaves a frustrated sigh and slams his fist down on the controls, but pulls himself together shortly after so that he can prepare himself for this trip. 

 

He looks around for anything he might be able to take with him, and at his feet, finds some metal bottles (likely filled or half filled with water), a couple food rations, and a small bag to put them in. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he kneels down to package the items and, as an afterthought, the logbook he spoke into when he first regained consciousness. 

 

He winces standing back up, not entirely straight. It hurts to breathe, even if his senses are slowly getting more and more numb. He can’t dawdle here any longer, he thinks, and then he’s walking, as fast and as far as his legs will take him.

 

= = =

 

Despite being the best mechanic in the universe, Wonwoo’s life couldn’t be less exciting. He gets  _ maybe  _ one or two big jobs every 5 months, and other than that he’s stuck in a small corner of a run down neighborhood in Chuora City, spending his days cleaning his shop and fixing childrens’ starblast cars. 

 

He falls asleep at the counter a lot because business is so slow, and that’s exactly what he’s doing now, sleeping and dreaming of a life better than this (specifically a vacation to Yunos VII, a planet with serene beaches and big cats). He’s only out for about ten minutes before he hears a loud knock on the entrance door with the bell tinkling shortly after. There’s a few thuds and the deep creak of a wooden chair, and Wonwoo forces himself awake as quickly as possible to greet his customer. He’s met with the sight of a man looking very worse for wear. His clothes are torn and in some places burned, he has one arm hanging very loose and limp at his side with the other holding his chest, he’s sweaty and struggling to breathe, and a part of his face is...cracked? 

 

_ Must be a cyborg, then,  _ Wonwoo thinks before coming from behind the counter to greet him. 

 

“Hello, sir. What can I do for you today?” He asks, putting on a smile. The man looks at him and the last thing Wonwoo expects is for him to jump at him and grab onto his shirt.

 

“Please help me,” he says, voice just above a whisper but sounding just as desperate as the way he’s holding the fabric in his hand. “I don’t know what’s going on, I woke up on-on this ship, or something, in the forest, and I can’t see out of one eye, I don’t know who I am, I don’t know if I’m in trouble, I --”

 

“Okay, okay, sir, calm down. And please don’t rip my shirt, you’re very strong.” Wonwoo breathes out a sigh of relief when the man lets him go, smoothing out his clothes while he watches him settle back into the chair. He looks so broken and lost, Wonwoo’s glad he has the knowledge to fix him or he’d feel terrible about sending him on his way.

 

“I don’t know where the problem lies just by looking at you,” he starts, cautiously pushing back the hair on the man’s forehead to examine his eye. “But, if you’ll let me, I can have you undergo a brief surgical process and see what I can do from there. Is that alright?”

 

“I don’t care,” the man replies weakly. “I’ll take anything. Do whatever you want with me.”

 

Wonwoo’s smile is bittersweet, he wonders what a man who doesn’t know anything about himself feels he has nothing left to lose for. 

 

“Alright. I’ll go get some tools and the clinic set up, and then I’ll be back for you.”

 

= = =

 

Soonyoung didn’t know where to go upon entering this Chuora City, just knocked on and let himself into the first public building he came across. The man he just met seems nice enough, though, he trusts him. So much so that he’s willingly letting himself be laid down on a surgical table in his dingy shop.

 

The man leaves for a while and then comes back, now with gloves and a mask on and repair tools in each hand. He puts them down on the table by Soonyoung’s head and moves to get a small glass bottle and a syringe, filling it with the liquid inside the container.

 

“What is that?”

 

The man chuckles. “You didn’t think I’d have you go through surgery wide awake, did you? It’s just a small anesthetic. Something to keep you out for as long as I can figure out what I’m dealing with.” 

 

Soonyoung hums in reply, not having anymore questions to ask. He wants this to be over as soon as possible. When the man’s finally ready, he tilts Soonyoung’s head back and pushes the needle into his neck, and Soonyoung takes it like a champ, but he really thinks he hates needles. And that’s his last thought before the world goes fuzzy and dark.


	2. ii. instant curry

= = =

 

Once he’s sure the man is out, Wonwoo gets to work.

 

Cyborgs had always fascinated him to no end. He’d never had the chance to work on one up close and personal before, only in simulations for midterms in college. He isn’t nervous, however, it’s not like this is his first rodeo with a surgery. He just hopes he has everything he needs on hand. 

 

Wonwoo starts with something he knows he can get out of the way fast, and that’s the cyborg’s mechanical eye. It’s hanging on by the skin of its wiring, so a light tug has it falling into his palm without anymore damage done to the socket. It’s completely beyond repair, and made from materials far advanced than what he has at the ready, but he  _ can _ offer one of his best replacements.

 

He tosses the busted eye into a nearby trash can and pulls open a drawer to retrieve the most recent model he’s worked on. It’s a different color to the cyborg’s organic eye, but he doubts he’ll mind. As he’s going to connect in it place, though, something stops him.

 

He notices, lodged in the socket, is a small chip. Wonwoo recognizes it as a memory chip due to its yellow coloring. 

 

_ No wonder he doesn’t know anything, _ he thinks as he quickly reaches for a pair of tweezers to pull it out. 

 

He places the chip in a petri dish for now, making a note to get to it later. The anesthetic would only last for so long, after all, and repairing memory chips is an all day job. But, he does fit the cyborg with a standard chip, so that he can at least retain memories when he wakes back up. 

 

Once the chip and eye are where they need to be, he moves onto the biggest job, setting the cyborg’s broken arm. Wonwoo hasn’t had to fix broken bones in years, so while it takes longer than he’d like to admit, he gets the borg safe and sound in a cast. 

 

Lastly, Wonwoo brings out a health scanner to do a quick once over of the man’s vitals. As the machine does its thing, details show up on its screen -- things like his blood type, any diseases he might have, allergies, if he’s broken anywhere else that can’t be immediately seen. The scanner also reveals external things, scrapes and cuts and bruises, nothing Wonwoo hadn’t already seen. 

 

It shows him something new, though, a brand or tattoo just above the man’s collarbone. It’s a Korean word, a name, he thinks. 

 

“‘Soonyoung,’” he reads aloud. Definitely a name. It sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place why. He’ll look into it later. 

 

After letting his scanner run its mandatory double check, Wonwoo considers the operation complete and successful. He has half an hour more than he thought he would by this point, and decides that with this time left he’ll start on dinner.

 

= = =

 

Soonyoung wakes up with a sharp pain in his skull. 

 

He gets a feeling of dizziness whenever he tries to move, but he pushes himself up anyway to look over himself. He’s got bandages stuck to various parts of his body and a cast on his arm, but the biggest overall change is that he can see properly again. He feels like he’s gotten a new pair of glasses, the world looks amazing. Smells amazing, too, but he doesn’t think that’s an effect of his new eyeball. 

 

Ignoring the consequences of feeling like he’s about to tip over at any moment, he lets his nose lead him to the smell of curry chicken and rice. He finds himself in a small kitchen, and hunched over the stove is the man with whom he’s spent the last hour. He turns to face him with a smile.

 

“You’re awake,” he greets him, and motions to a dining table pushed against the far wall. “You can sit down. Food’s almost done.”

 

Soonyoung lays his head in his arm once he’s comfortable in his seat, feeling exhausted despite the short journey. The promise of a hot meal is the only thing keeping him awake.

 

There’s a plate in front of him within the next minute, and he would have started eating with his hand had he not been given a spoon.

 

“Sorry it’s instant,” the chef of the hour says as he sits down with his own plate. (Soonyoung can barely hear him over the sound over the sound of him scarfing down the contents of his plate.) “But I assure you it’s the best corner store curry and rice this side of the galaxy.”

 

“You could have made this with dirt and I’d eat it,” Soonyoung says around a mouthful of rice and carrots. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a year. This is heaven to me.”

 

The man just smiles. They eat in silence — or, as much silence as they can — for the next twenty or so minutes. Soonyoung finishes off two more helpings before he’s finally satisfied, but he can’t help feeling bad because this  _ saint _ who was nice enough to operate on him and make him dinner had still only eaten one plate. Soonyoung fills up on water while he waits for the man to finally finish. 

 

“Hey, so,” Soonyoung says at the man’s back while he’s washing dishes. “What’s your name? I don’t remember getting it. I just wanna stop calling you ‘the man’ in my head.”

 

That earns him a chuckle. “Jeon Wonwoo,” the ma- Wonwoo says. 

 

“Cool name,” Soonyoung replies. “If I could remember my own, I’d tell you.”

 

“Funny you say that, actually, I think you’ve got a nifty little nametag right on your collarbone.” 

 

Soonyoung pulls down his shirt just the slightest bit and sure enough, written in smooth Korean is ‘순영’. He decides that even if it’s not his name, it’s the one he’ll keep because it’s cute. 

 

“Awesome!” Soonyoung chirps, grinning. “Then I guess I’m Soonyoung. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” 

 

They sit in an oddly comfortable silence while Wonwoo finishes the dishes, and he only turns back to Soonyoung when he starts drying. 

 

“Call me a bit presumptuous, but I can only assume that you don’t have anywhere to go,” he starts. “You can stay here if you’d like, at least ‘til you’re healed. I still don’t know what happened to you, but it almost looks like you were in a crash.” 

 

Soonyoung shrugs. “I guess so. That’s how I woke up in those woods, anyway.” 

 

Wonwoo freezes up when he says that, slowly setting down the glass he’s drying on the rack behind him. “You crashed...in the Chuora City forest?”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes narrow. He’s both suspicious and confused. “I guess?”

 

He watches the way Wonwoo clutches at his heart and shoots him a look of pure concern. He then steps forward to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“You...you are so lucky you made it out alive, Soonyoung. I-I don’t know if you had a crew with you, but they’re  _ definitely _ Crozeok food by now. They prey on the weak, too, I’m amazed you even managed to make it to the edge of town without being spotted by them.” 

 

Soonyoung swallows hard and he can feel himself start to shake. “H-Hold on, are you for real?”

 

Wonwoo smiles widely and gives Soonyoung’s shoulder a small squeeze. “Of  _ course  _ I’m not. Come on, lemme show you to the guest room.”

 

He stands up and starts heading out of the kitchen, leaving Soonyoung sitting there with his mouth agape. The fact that he got punk’d by a man who performed a surgery on him and gave him a nice hot meal is just so  _ twisted. _

 

And yet, he can tell he’s gonna like it here. 


	3. iii. of hope and reinvention

When Soonyoung wakes up the next morning, he feels reborn. His body and mind are well rested, his limbs are relaxed, he feels like an absolute champion. He rolls over to face the window beside his bed, and the sunlight that streams in and warms his cheeks makes him smile. He can just barely see the scenery of the town, and while he’s sure it was tragic, he’s almost glad that this is where fate decided to have him crash land.

 

He sits up to stretch what parts of his body he can and rub the sleep from his eye. He takes a minute to take in the room while he’s still waking up — hardwood floors, a pod bed, large closet, bedside table, and a lamp shaped like a Larzorian leopard. It’s nothing special, but it’s cozy, and he likes it.

 

Soonyoung swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands, embarking on a maiden voyage to the nearest bathroom. He washes his face and takes a couple swigs of some mouthwash, feeling even more refreshed than when he first woke up. 

 

He walks a bit further in the bathroom to get to the shower, and just as he pulls back the curtain to turn on the water, he startles as he’s greeted with a slimy green face and wide yellow eyes. He yells, and this creature yells back, and in what he supposes is a defense mechanism, melts right in front of him and slithers down the drain. While he’s leaning against a wall to catch his breath, he decides that maybe a shower can wait. 

 

. . .

 

Soonyoung trudges down some stairs after a while, finding that they lead into Wonwoo’s shop. He can see that it’s still pretty early, so there’s not a customer in sight, but Wonwoo is still behind his counter, hard at work. He’s got these huge goggles on that look like they could magnify an amoeba, and he’s hunched over a very tiny workbench. Soonyoung doesn’t make his presence known until Wonwoo stands up to stretch, lest he lead to a grave mistake being made. 

 

“Oh! Morning, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo greets with a crooked smile, looking absolutely ridiculous with telescopes sitting upon his face. “Hope you slept well.”

 

“Like a brick. I probably haven’t felt this good in years,” Soonyoung reassures him. “Though, just now was pretty rough. I went to take a shower and there was this little guy in there? He turned into a puddle when he saw me.” 

 

That makes Wonwoo laugh. “I see you met Channie.” He takes off his goggles and sets them down with a massive  _ clunk  _ on the counter. “He gets scared at pretty much anything, so don’t take it personally. He hasn’t seen anyone new in a few years, so I can imagine the shock.” 

 

Soonyoung hums thoughtfully. “Is that something his species does when they’re scared?” 

 

“Most of the time, yeah. His brother, though, he’s different. Sharpens his exterior like a porcupine in self defense.”

 

As if on cue, another creature stalks into the room with the same slimy green skin and yellow eyes Soonyoung just encountered. He’s much shorter than him, and less put together, yet he radiates the aura of someone who shouldn’t be messed with. Though, he could also be getting that from the glare he gets thrown before the creature turns his attention to Wonwoo. 

 

“What did I say about telling my biology to strangers?” He grumbles.

 

“Nothing too threatening, because I keep doing it,” Wonwoo chirps in reply. “Soonyoung, this is Hoon. Hoon, Soonyoung. He’s staying with us until his wounds heal.”

 

Hoon seems to soften then, perhaps realizing that Soonyoung won’t be a threat. He turns back to him, and reaches out to briefly shake his hand.

 

“Stay out of my stuff and we’ll make good friends.” Hoon says, and then he’s gone, out the front door and into the bright light of day.

 

The interaction kind of has Soonyoung reeling, and he can’t help shooting a quizzical look in Wonwoo’s direction. He laughs again when he sees it.

 

“He’s got a funny way of making pleasantries,” is the only explanation he offers. 

 

“I don’t think that was all too pleasant,” Soonyoung grumbles.

 

The rest of the morning goes by fast. Wonwoo makes the two of them breakfast, Soonyoung helps him clean up the shop before it opens, and while some customers are being assisted, Soonyoung finally gets a chance to shower without fear of scaring any other aliens.

 

After he gets himself dressed in the clothes left for him by Wonwoo, the two of them decide to head into town, as Wonwoo has errands to run that could use some extra help. They visit the local market to do some grocery shopping — even though Soonyoung’s pretty sure Wonwoo spends half his budget on ice cream. Next, they head to an auto shop, where Wonwoo puts in an order for a bunch of materials Soonyoung can’t even try to make sense of. They go to a bookstore next, and the only thing Wonwoo buys is a thick, dusty book titled ‘Cyborgs for Numbskulls.’ They’re walking to their next destination before Soonyoung has the chance to comment on it.

 

As the two suns set on Chuora City, the last place the two decide to stop in is a small tavern just around the block from Wonwoo’s shop. It’s cozy and dimly lit, with colorful lights strung up every which way. A huge screen sits on a far wall, broadcasting the news in an alien language. Everyone that isn’t paying attention to the weather report is gathered around a pool table, engaging in what seems like an exciting game, or seated at the bar, and that’s where Wonwoo decides to go.

 

He drops all his bags on the floor next to him and motions for Soonyoung to do the same. As they’re getting comfortable in their seats, the bartender stalks over to them. He’s a skinny creature with sparkling purple skin, amber eyes, and silver hair very neatly slicked back. With one set of hands, he cleans out a mug, and with the other, he’s wiping down the bar in front of them.

 

“Hello, boys,” he greets, voice soft and velvety. “Will it be the usual for you, Won?” 

 

Wonwoo nods, and Soonyoung watches as the bartender frees up one of his many hands to fill a tall glass with a metallic blue liquid. He tops it off with a paper umbrella before handing it over.

 

“And what about your cute friend here?” He purrs, turning his attention to Soonyoung with a smirk. “Could I interest you in anything off our secret menu? It’s all  _ very _ tasty.” 

 

Soonyoung’s cheeks flush as he stammers out, “I-I don’t drink. I think. Just water for me.”

 

Wonwoo chuckles from beside him. “Leave him alone, Yoon Jeonghan. I’m sure you’ve got someone waiting at home for you already.”

 

“Why, Wonwoo, I don’t know  _ what _ you’re talking about!” Jeonghan reaches down behind the bar and comes back up with an ancient looking bottle of wine. “We recently scored a bottle of Codix ‘78! It’s not something I plan to offer up to just anyone.” He looks back at Soonyoung, grinning, and says, “Though, if you  _ are _ ever craving a taste of Yoon ‘95, it’s always in stock.”

 

Soonyoung, far too flustered to come up with a reply, turns to Wonwoo instead. “So, have you two been friends long?” 

 

Wonwoo smiles over his glass. “Not really. We met when I moved here after graduating college. Believe it or not, he’s my landlord, too.”

 

“Make sure you’re not late on rent this month, Jeon,” Jeonghan sing-songs when he brings Soonyoung a cup of ice water.

 

“He kids. I’ve never been late paying my rent.”

 

“Oh, is that right? Because I very clearly remember you missing a day after a night out with that teeril—“ 

 

Wonwoo cuts Jeonghan off with a cough, muttering something like “we don’t talk about that,” before losing himself in his drink. Soonyoung can see that the tips of his ears have gone pink and it makes him giggle. 

 

“He’s been so cool up to this point,” he comments. 

 

Jeonghan scoffs. “Please, he’s just trying to impress you. Jeon Wonwoo hasn’t been cool since he fixed the Grand Commander of Khepri’s ship. It’s endearing, though.” He leans forward on the bar then, touching Soonyoung’s personal bubble but not quite invading it. “Enough about him, though, what’s your story? Everyone who walks in here’s got one.” 

 

Soonyoung blushes again. “Oh, I- uh. Can’t quite remember, if I’m honest.”

 

“Sorry, I have that effect on people.”

 

“No, I mean! I just can’t. Not right now, at least.” He pinches the top of his straw and swirls around the ice cubes in his cup. “I crash landed here yesterday, so I don’t have any memory of who I was before that. I don’t know if I’ll ever get it back, but I suppose I’m not too worried right now.”

 

Jeonghan is quiet for a few seconds, but then he smiles a warm smile and places a comforting hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

 

“You couldn’t have picked a better place to crash, then. Chuora’s a great place for reinvention, and you’ll never forget that.”

 

He leaves after that, going to prepare drinks for the winners of the pool game, and once they’re done with their drinks, so do Soonyoung and Wonwoo. 

 

They walk down a back road, as Wonwoo says the main streets get busy at night. The night air is crisp, and the way the moonlight shines through the tree leaves makes Soonyoung weirdly contemplative. 

 

“Is it true what Jeonghan said?” He asks Wonwoo. “About reinventing yourself here?”

 

Wonwoo hums thoughtfully. “For most people. Sometimes the people that end up here never change since the day they showed up. You just gotta wanna make yourself new again. Why do you ask?”

 

Soonyoung shrugs. “I don’t know. I just feel like if I can’t remember who I was, maybe it’s for a reason. So I’m just keeping my options open.”

 

Wonwoo flashes a smile at him. “Nothing wrong with that, then. You’ll find your answers in due time, Soonyoung.”

 

And really, that’s all Soonyoung can hope for. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkiwipop)
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pprmint)
> 
>  
> 
> <3


End file.
